1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to central air conditioners and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for removing blockage in the condensate drain line of central air conditioners typically clogged by algae, sludge, slime and the like by using a combination of mechanical and chemical cleaning applied through a backwash fitting apparatus.
2. General Background
Many modern homes, office buildings, apartments, etc. are heated and cooled using a central air conditioning system. These air conditioning systems are typically mounted in the attic or closet enclosure of the home because of the availability of space. Because of the nature of these central air conditioning units, they require a reservoir section for catching condensate water which is generated on a constant flow basis while the unit is in operation. Some of the water drains from the reservoir through a provided drain line to the sewer or to the exterior of the home. However, there is typically a residue of water which remains in the reservoir at all times. This residual water can become contaminated and harbor algae, fungi, sludge, and the like. Over a period of time, this material accumulates in ever increasing amounts and eventually a blockage can occur which prevents normal and routine drainage of the reservoir through the drain line. This problem can be dangerous to the home because if not remedied, the reservoir can overflow allowing water to inundate the attic or closet area beside and around the air conditioning unit, with water saturation and possibly extensive damage to the ceiling and walls.
The constant problem of drain stoppage in the central air conditioning units has thus been a major problem since their inception. Several different approaches to solving this continuing occurrence have been cumbersome and costly. Most of the solutions have been primitive and manual, being labor intensive and expensive for the home owner. Unfortunately, proper maintenance of the essential air conditioning unit requires mechanical knowledge of the cooling coil section (evaporator coil) and its connecting drain system. With proper tools, one can dismantle the service panels to access the drain pan or reservoir section and pour a chemical solution or place solvable tablets into the drain pan or reservoir system. Such chemical action will eventually clear or dissolve dirt particles while killing algae and other forms of growth that will eventually clog the drain line.
However, the average home owner does not have the knowledge the skills nor the tools to properly treat his or her central air conditioning unit in this fashion. The inactment of a periodic program of chemical/mechanical injection into the drain line system would either greatly reduce or eliminate the problem of reservoir or drain pan overflow thus decreasing the chance that substantial damage will occur to the home at the ceiling, carpet, wall, or other areas which are susceptible to substantial damage because of water. Several patents have issued which relate to backwashing, drain line cleaning, and methods of treating vessels to prevent blockage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,518 issued to Linde entitled "Air Washer And Sterilizer" discloses a tank system with backwash capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,272 issued to Regutti entitled "Method Of Treating Cooling Towers", a treatment method uses chemical steam distillable biocides to destroy fungi and other organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,427 issued to Pittet entitled "Aerosol Hydraulic Drain Opener" provides an apparatus for clearing waste stoppage from conduits such as pipes and drains. The device employs a hydraulic ram wherein a column of water or other liquid is used as a flexible shaft between the aerosol drain opener and the stoppage or obstruction. The device employed is an aerosol can capable of withstanding at least 72 psig. at 70.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,365 issued to Van Ness et al. discloses an evaporative cooler body comprising a non-corrosive, insulative assembly of self locating, self-jigging parts. Stand-offs are provided for increasing the effective area of the evaporative cooling pads and for improving air flow across the surface of and through the pads. A water distribution system permits sheeting of the water across the top surfaces of the evaporative cooling pads to obtain a more uniform distribution of water within said pads. Means are provided for interrupting water flow on the surface of the evaporative cooling pads and returning such water to the interior of said pad so as to increase the overall efficiency of the evaporative cooler. The evaporative cooler cabinet is comprised of a minimal number of reaction injection molded elements of high modulus urethane elastomer. The material insulates both sound and heat providing a quieter running and more cooling efficient device. Color may be permanently molded into the cabinet. The cabinet will not rust, chip, corrode or fade. Precision molding of the elements permits the cabinet to be assembled readily without the need for welding, rivets, screw fasteners or the like since the precision fit of parts makes the assembly a self-jigging one.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,003 entitled "Drain Cleaner Package" provides a drain cleaner package which reduces the hazards of handling a caustic material, such as sulfuric acid, or an aqueous alkali metal hydroxide solution in a container by providing a layer of immiscible liquid in the container above the caustic material. In a preferred embodiment the container is a bottle with a narrowed neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,066 entitled "Joint Assembly For Casing Cells" provides a joint assembly for a casing cell or the like, which may form the housing of an air-conditioning appliance serves to attach a plurality of wall members to respective adjacent wall members abutting with abutting faces inclined to the main surface of each wall member wherein the tongue type elements positively engage the groove type elements provided in at least one of the abutting faces and defining an undercut edge for the tongue elements, and two of the wall members of the casing cell which are arranged opposite and rigidly connected to each other and receive the other moveable wall members by insertion in a rectilinear direction essentially perpendicular to an opening face defined between the rigidly connected wall members at least one of the joining elements being resiliently deformable.